Balloon Bouquet
by twilightHDfan
Summary: A balloon bouquet arrives on Scott's desk, apparently from Logan. Logan points out why he didn't send them. And Kitty and Kurt are in for a surprise. SLASH! Scott/Logan


**A/N** - So I should be writing one of my other stories, but a friend sent me this: http://s160. photobucket .com/albums/t184/arna12/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1, and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this down. I hope you enjoy it.

**A/N 2** - Maybe a little OOC. But *shrugs* I don't think it's _that_ much OOC (of course in my mind this pairing isn't just in fanfiction, so you might not want to trust me).

*

**Balloon Bouquet**

***  
**

Scott looked down at his desk, a confused look crossing his face, as he slowly looked up and around, before looking down at his desk again.

Someone had gotten into his office, his _locked_ office, and left him … balloons.

On his desk.

A balloon bouquet on his desk.

A whole bunch of them, done up with all the trimmings and a card attached.

Reaching out, he picked up the card.

_Scott,_

_Oh Captain, My Captain._

_Wolverine._

Scott looked at the card a few more seconds, before he burst into laughter, shaking his head as he took in the bouquet again. Moving them off to the side, he tried to figure out who had actually left him the surprise.

He knew it wasn't Logan.

For starters, Logan never called him 'Scott', not unless it was a life and death situation, and he never would sign something 'Wolverine'. And the quote, he was pretty sure that Logan had never seen Dead Poets Society.

So that left the other members of the team: Storm, Hank, Bobby, Kitty, Remy and Kurt. Storm and Hank both had keys to his office, and odd senses of humors, but both were currently off on a mission.

That left the other four, all of who would definitely do something like this, but only two who had the ability to get the bouquet in here.

Kitty or Kurt?

He snorted.

Kurt.

This was exactly something Kurt would do. Not to mention the little comments he had been giving about his and Logan's changing relationship. They definitely weren't at the gift giving stage of their friendship, in fact Scott was pretty sure they never would be, but he and Logan had made an unsteady truce.

Although Kurt hadn't been the only one who was making little comments about him and Logan. Storm had been giving him the 'look', the one that said she wasn't an idiot and knew what was going on.

Scott hadn't worked up the courage yet to ask her what that was.

The fact that he got nervous around Logan sometimes and started to notice things about the man, were confusing him enough. He didn't need Storm to add in her opinion. At least not yet.

"Slim, you … I'm going to kill him," Logan growled as he stopped just inside the room, eyes taking in the bouquet, the card that Scott was holding, and Scott's amused expression.

"Going to kill yourself, Logan?" Scott asked, waving the card in front of him, chuckling at the dark look the other man sent him.

"I didn't send it, Slim," Logan said, glaring at the balloons.

"Well, that's not what the note says," Scott replied, biting his lip to stop the smile crossing his face. He raised an eyebrow as Logan stalked towards him, ripping the note out of his hand; Logan frowned as he read it.

"Like I'd send you balloons and a quote from some movie," Logan snorted, crushing the note in his fist, his eyes turning thoughtful as he looked at Scott.

"I know you didn't send them, Logan," Scott said, feeling something flutter in his stomach at the look on the other man's face.

"A rose," Logan replied suddenly.

"What?" Scott asked, a frown crossing his face.

"If I," Logan started to say, voice lowering, as he moved closer to him. "Was going to send you anything, it would be a rose."

"Really?" Scott asked, feeling his breath hitch, as Logan stopped in front of him, his heat warming Scott.

"A single red rose," Logan continued, hand coming up to cup his cheek, thumb running back and forth across his cheekbone, sending thrills down Scott's spine.

"Red, because you deserve respect," Logan whispered, mouth moving closer to Scott's. "Because of your courage."

Scott swallowed hard, his heart racing as he felt Logan's breath breeze across his mouth.

"Your beauty," Logan murmured.

"For your love."

Scott moaned when Logan finally closed the gap, the kiss everything that you would expect from someone called the Wolverine. Wild, passionate, devouring.

"Scott, Logan, I vas … oh my eyes!"

Scott pulled back from the kiss reluctantly, eyes dancing as he took in Kurt and Kitty. Kurt had his hand over his eyes, muttering about how he would need therapy, while Kitty simply looked between the two of them, grin spreading across her face.

"What?" Scott asked, innocent expression on his face as he pulled the note out of Logan's hand and waved it at the two. "I was just thanking Logan for my bouquet."

**End**

*****

**A/N - **So I'm not really sure if red roses mean what I read on the website I found. But I loved that they could stand for: respect, courage, beauty and love. All things that Scott is (at least in my mind ;)). Anywho I hope you liked it :).


End file.
